Talk:Bioluminescence
It's interesting that when Jake spends his first night out in the Pandoran forest, there aren't any bioluminescent organisms. The only light source there and then is the makeshift torch he made. But in the later parts of the movie, the whole forest is lit up by all the plants. I guess this is another part where the director's will was stronger than logic. Zovits 02:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually I think it was becuase of the light from the torch they didn't glow. At least thats what I feel he says in the script.FreakyTy 02:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : Right before that scene you see Polyphemus which shines quite bright. It might emit just enough light that the bioluminscence of the plants is not triggered. Faern. 07:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) That is why the Na'vi do not like fire. and also the reason Neytiri was disgusted with Jakes torch and threw it in the water. dulls the biolumenecents in the forrest and also may burn it. http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User:-Avatar- Neytiri threw out the torch because it attracted predators and in jakes first night, you can clearly see the trees and moss on the ground glowing brightly; Jake is sitting under a giant green leaf when he is making his spear so you cant see it clearly. and when the torch is lit, all you see is the fire due to a higher light output towards the camera.Txantslusam 'Atan 01:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoever made this page is dim, i claim this place!Txantslusam 'Atan 01:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) if ANY animal is going to biolumenese its HAS to have Luciferin AND lucifrase. i dont understand why you want to use "avatar rules"; i have never seen these rulse + they dont make any since and seem like a kids "i wish i knew something" science project. the page says Biolumenescence, so i wrote about biolumenescense. and wikipedia was NOT my source, i just knew they had pages pertaining to the subject.Txantslusam 'Atan 15:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : So what is your source that bioluminescence on Pandora works the same way as it does on Earth? "Because it has to" is no valid reason. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) My source is the fact that they luminesce! do you hear your self? "because is has to is no valid reason" what else on the *universe* would cause it? whatt does your guide say? i think its kind of retarded that "the book" doesnt give any actual science and forces cheap pages like *this one*. how do you propose skin keep glowing even after being skined from the carcass it belonged to? and how is it "so called light" if its light, its light. and if valence electrons behaved that way in an atomic structure, it would be very hard to stay alive, sure you would glow a bright ass blue, but you would melt in the process, and yes, it would use up ALL of your energy, to the point of explosion on a galactic scale. if electrons/protons or neutons "decay" they turn into anti matter, which is pretty bad considering just a nickel sized piece could blast a hole through half the galaxy; what do you think a whole body would do? when people come to a website like this they want to know how things work, not how they dont work. i loved the movie avatar, i saw it 12 times, but they are doing a bad job of explaining how things work; they are "making" elements of things act in a way that they will *never* work. its not a matter of "how do you know it isnt like that on pandora?" it a matter of stars and large collections of mass *including* alpha centauri do not behave this way AND it conflicts with every law of relativity. even theories. >.< Txantslusam 'Atan 05:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) his reaction raises the valence electrons in the molecules of an organic compound to an orbit of higher energy. While decaying to its original state the electrons emit photons of visible light. It is a highly efficient reaction as it converts nearly all energy into light. :Maybe you should write a letter to Lightstorm Entertainment complaining about their "bad job of explaining how things work" and the lack of "science" in their sci-''fi'' production. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) lol, okay. i just did! take *that* corperate holly wood! down with the man! Txantslusam 'Atan 21:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC)